Not The End
by YourFace1999
Summary: During his College Graduation Kaoru noticed still no Haruhi, no congratulations or contact he could only think that it was the end of their relationship no matter how short it was. By the same author of We Meet Again.
1. Chapter 1

Not the End

Kaoru always liked to put his brother first, since for so long Hikaru had been his bane of existence. But when it came to Haruhi, Kaoru found himself at a loss. Haruhi was the first one to actually enter their "world" and Kaoru had never as much as he tried was ever able to shake his love for her. When Haruhi had her time with Tamaki it hurt not only Hikaru but him as well. Then Haruhi had left to study abroad in Boston. Now here he stood at his college graduation and he hadn't seen her since graduating high school the first and last night they spent together. Kaoru could only guess it was the end of their friendship.

Chapter 1

Haruhi

It had been a long time since she had been to Japan, she had obtained her law degree in America only a couple months previously. To her surprise she had been instantly hired though it was no surprise by whom, of course it had been Kyoya. When she called and asked him why she could practically here the evil smirk when he said "for merit. Plus knowing you personally helps me since I know what kind of employee you will be." Haruhi had a nice laugh out of that, it was good to know some things never changed.

Though being back in Japan was a little odd, the fact she had to use her native tongue once more, and just the way things were. Haruhi took a deep breath and looked around, she was waiting on one of Kyoya's cars to come pick her up, Kyoya had set her up nicely back in Tokyo he had made sure she had an apartment to move into when she arrived. When she had asked him about it he said only the best for a lawyer that represents the Ootori group. Haruhi teased that he was giving her special treatment since they were friends. Kyoya dismissed her with the wave of his hand and now here she was. Sitting inside one of the Ootori's private cars reunited with Kyoya and meeting his lovely wife, Margret who of course he married for merit.

Margret was a small quiet woman who barely knew Japanese. To make her feel comfortable I spoke English to her. She was beautiful with nice chocolate brown eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Kyoya of course didn't love her but he was nice to her he seemed like he tried then again I was their lawyer not their marriage counsellor.

When we reached one of the many sky rises within Tokyo Kyoya kissed his wife on the cheek and stepped out of the car with me. I looked up "my apartment is not in this building is it?" I was worried hoping he didn't spend too much money just because I wasn't rich didn't mean I was accepting charity. "Of course Haruhi you should know my family goes above and beyond." I sighed "Kyoya you really shouldn't have." "You are not only my employee you are my friend."

I smiled up at him, I had only really kept in touch with Kyoya while in America due to the fact I knew he monitored anyways. But that didn't mean I missed the rest of the host club, I missed Tamaki's antics, Hikaru and his mischievous nature, Honey and Mori as kind older protectors and I missed Kaoru more than anyone. When we graduated high school he and I had a… interaction. As mischievous as he was Kaoru was kind, caring and very easy to be with.

I stood in the elevator next to the famous shadow king, it was a very odd feeling, "so Kyoya when will I start?" "Monday, 3 days from now enjoy your break because once you begin you won't get much of a break." I nodded and smiled "I expected nothing less." Kyoya smirked "Good," the elevator dinged and Kyoya stepped out, of course we were on the top floor. He turned to the right and we went to the end of the hall. Kyoya opened the door on the left corner, he held the door open "Go look Haruhi."

Sure enough it was huge, styled to the nines and beautiful, completely furnished and groceries were done. Anything I would ever need and more. My luggage was also waiting here, along with a few other things that came with the apartment. Including a remote to open the arm that lets you in to the underground garage. Kyoya smirked "does this fit your approval." I thought for sure I was grinning ear to ear "Yes this is everything and more." Kyoya nodded "well I won't keep you I have a meeting to attend, good night Haruhi don't be late Monday." I nodded "wouldn't dream of it. And Kyoya." He stopped and turned to me. "Thank you." He nodded and walked out the door.

Rich bastards, I thought as I walked around the high rise condo. This home was nothing I was use to and it was hard to believe it was mine. But I was hungry and jet legged so I didn't admire the apartment for long, I decided to try out this high tech kitchen. I had become accustom to all different foods in cultures in the world but my favourite as simple as it was, is a nice bowl of spaghetti. I sat down out on the balcony to eat, cool autumn breeze chilled my cheeks but I didn't mind. I felt kind of lonely, here I was back and Japan and I had let all my friends slip away. I laid back in the recliner chair and let my eyes fall shut.

It was the middle of the night when I awoke with a chill from my balcony. The night felt cold and lonely. I sighed and walked into the house, I had a boyfriend back in America but when I found out I was leaving we broke things off. I did miss him but I think it was for the best. I walked into the bathroom and stripped stepping into the brand new shower. It was an amazingly refreshing shower, one that was much needed. I knew I had no reason to be but I was quite stressed out, I mean I had just finished law school now I was representing the Ootori group, also when I seen the host club again would they be mad and not want to see me?

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I stared myself down in the mirror wondering how much I must have changed since they last seen me. My appearance was normal to me but what would they think? Since when did I care what they thought? I didn't even want to be in the host club the first place, but that didn't mean I didn't end up falling in love with being in the host club with all my friends. I ended up loving them all and their uniqueness.

I finally decided to enter the master sweet and see what Kyoya had done to it. Sure enough it was quite big, with another bathroom. It was also connected to the balcony, and there was a laptop and a tablet. Of course there was a note on them that said all the Ootori lawyers had these things. I shook my head, there was also a PC computer with a desk in the spare bedroom. I slowly opened the long dreaded closet, there was some nice female business suits which I wouldn't mind wearing. There was few regular things but then there was the other things. Dresses, purses, fancy outfits, shoes all Hitachiin Originals. I shook my head and closed the closet.

I turned on the tablet and began to look through the documents about the Ootori's and their business. If I was working for them I may as well get aquanited with what I was working with. I grabbed myself a glass of the nice white wine in my refridgerator and laid down on my bed. Which I could swear was made of clouds and began to read through files.

I noticed there was some on the other host club members, Mori had married for love a nice Japanese woman named Akira, Honey had also married as well for love though her name wasn't registered. Tamaki had indeed taken over the Suoh Company and became the head master of Ouran Academy. Hikaru was the co-owner of the Hitachiin fashion business and his father's electronic business, Kaoru of course owner the other half of each company. Kaoru had no spouse listed or any relationship listed which for some reason made me feel better. Hikaru and Tamaki didn't have one either though that didn't faze me that much.

Suddenly there was a persistent knocking on my door. I groaned and sat up slowly locking up my tablet and slowly walked to the door. I was cautious as I approached the door. The only person who knew I was here was Kyoya and there was no reason for him to be back. I opened the door and came face to face with a breathless looking Kaoru. His eyes widened upon seeing me "Haruhi."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haruhi

I was stunned, it was Kaoru. I hadn't seen him in so long and now here he was sitting on my door step. "Kaoru." I said in a stunned voice, how did he know where I lived? Kaoru was panting heavily, I wasn't sure why he was panting but he was. "Uh do you want to come in?" I offered. Kaoru nodded stepping into the apartment, he scanned around "thanks."

I looked him over. He had changed so much since him and I had seen him last. He had gotten a lot taller at least 6 feet tall. His cat like eyes stayed young and mischievous even though his face had become mature. His body was lined with nice muscle that was nicely noticeable but not intimidating. His hair has stayed the same but it was a bit longer. Beautiful, the word didn't do him justice. So much had changed since I saw him but he was so familiar.

He smiled down at me "when Kyoya told me you were back I didn't believe him but I had to see for myself." I raised one eyebrow "he told you I was back?" "Yeah he texted me you were back and sent me the address." I questioned why Kyoya would give up m address and things so easily? But I shook it off and decided not to question what Kyoya does. I sighed happily "I missed you Kaoru." He looked down at me sadly "Why didn't you call or text or something?" I looked down at my feet guiltily "I don't know I just let it slide I got into my homework and focused on school I let it all slide. Doesn't mean I didn't miss you."

Kaoru then reached out and pulled me into his arms, he held me tight but in a way it felt more comforting then possessive. I didn't mind, I wrapped my arms around him as well. His arms always felt safe and warm, that night we spent together after our graduation I had a hard time walking away from him. "Why did you leave me?" I heard him whisper. I acted like I didn't hear him for his sake and mine. I imagined the moment the host club members and I would be reunited, but nothing was better than actually having them back.

When Kaoru pulled away I felt a loss, but I knew that it had to happen. Kaoru smiled down at me "it's good to have you back Haruhi." I smiled "nice to be back, America was amazing but there is no place like home I find." Kaoru nodded "yeah, very true." Kaoru looked around my apartment "a little posh for you Haruhi, isn't it?" I nodded "yeah way over my usual rent. But I wasn't the one who chose it." Kaoru looked at me funny "if you didn't pick it how are you living here?" "Kyoya," I answered simpily.

"What?" Kaoru said. "What? Kyoya didn't tell you?" "No? What didn't he tell me?" "I work for him now and to get me to move back he paid for my moving expenses and got me this here apartment to have a place to move into when I came back to Japan. He paid for it all." Kaoru's eyes widened dramatically "no he didn't tell me that." I wandered into my kitchen and poured two glasses of wine "come with me out onto the balcony I will tell you what happened."

I sat down in one of the reclining lawn chairs on the balcony. Kaoru sat on the one beside me. He looked over to the city "Great view." I smiled "yeah Kyoya spared no expense." Kaoru looked back at me "tell me what exactly happened I would like to know." I nodded "Obviously I have been in America at Harvard to get my law degree. So I graduated this June and I was unemployed. I had applied and I was starting to get calls but yet to get a job. Sure enough in August, Kyoya of all people call me and word for word 'it's time for you to come home now Haruhi' and he offered me a job, paid my moving expenses, bought me this condo and here I am. It was the best offer and got to come home to my country, my family, my friends… you."

Kaoru nodded "and you're okay with working for Kyoya?" I nodded "sure I mean he is still the Shadow King but Kyoya has never honestly been that bad he just acted that way." Kaoru played with the wine glass in his hand "you will be very busy, and spend a lot of time with him you realize that right?" I nodded and looked at him "Kaoru I know what I signed up for, sure it may not be the easiest but I know what I've chosen." Kaoru put his hands up in fake defense "hey just making sure." I smiled.

I stood up and went over to the banister, I put my elbows on the cold metal and leaned against it looking over the city. Kaoru joined me "what was America like?" "You've been you know." "I mean how was your life there?" I smirked "not nearly as exciting as here, I studied a lot like always, Melanie I guess you could call her my best friend there and I occasionally went out drinking or whatever. I had a boyfriend for a while but I broke it off as soon as I found out I was coming back." "Was it serious between you and him?" Kaoru asked.

I shook my head "maybe for him but I knew he wasn't the one. If "the one" even exists." Kaoru looked at me in a way I couldn't describe "you will find him, someone who loves you more than anything." I cocked my head from side to side "you sound like some sort of therapist." He chuckled his warm laughter filling the air.

I missed his laughter, also the way I could laugh so easily around him as well. It was almost like I had never left at all, being near him. "What about you Kaoru?" He shrugged his shoulders "forever the center of the tabloids. Being co-owner of both family companies tends to get you in the press whether you like it or not." I nodded "I wouldn't know, but you being co-owner of both companies is nice." "Yeah I mean Hikaru ignores the Electronics Company he is more for the fashion so I do more with the companies than he does. Occasionally I still model. We only got handed the companies a few months back so we are still learning the ropes. Our parents are helping us though." "Sounds busy, and tiring." Kaoru sighed and glanced from the side at me "soon you will know this life too Haruhi."

I nodded "Nah it will never be like yours, you're rich, famous, young, kind not to mention beautiful, no wonder the press is all over you." Kaoru's eyes widened "I may be all those things Haruhi but you have no much more to offer." "Oh yeah how so?" "Not only are you beautiful young and brilliant but now you work for the Ootori's the youngest ever." I looked over at him shocked "seriously I'm the youngest?" "Well yeah Haruhi not every lawyer gets picked right out of Law School to work for a first class company, people would die to be you."

"People would die to be you too Kaoru." "What the spoiled heir that got their companies handed to them?" I turned to face him "don't think like that." He let his head fall to stare down at the streets below us, "hard not to. I look at you and I see so much. You tried so hard, you made it into Ouran, you made it into Harvard now you work for Kyoya which you had to be top of your class-"I cut him off "I got hired by Kyoya because he knew me not for my skills." "If he told you out that's a flat out lie, Kyoya does things for merit and having a crap lawyer on board doesn't do him any good."

I sighed "Kaoru I am just as flawed as you are." "Try me." "I'm not going to argue with you, I do that for a living now and this is the first time seeing each other in years." Kaoru chuckled "true enough, I do enough arguing with my twin. Hikaru does not like to give his style ideas up even when there terribly ugly." I laughed as well "still hard headed then?" "I swear he got worse." "That can't be true, I'm sure Hikaru has matured some too." "He has, just still hard headed. You know he still talks about you." I turned my back to the street and leaned my back against the banister with my arms on the other side "really?"

I looked up at the night sky, "yeah he still loves you, I mean platonically now he got over that but he does like to talk about you." I smiled "I spoke about you guys a lot too, my beloved host club." "Did you tell them how you were our Princess?" I shook my head "I didn't say it like that but I did tell them about our adventures." "You loved our time there. I know we all did as much as we didn't want to admit it." I smiled up at the stars "Yes, I remember how scared I was when Éclair tried to take away Tamaki and then again when High School was over." "But we all did okay in the end," Kaoru said as he walked away from the banister to in front of me. I nodded "I guess we did."

Kaoru sighed "as much as I don't want to say this, it's getting late Haruhi I should be getting him and you to sleep." I nodded "yeah you're right. I want to see you again soon though." Kaoru smiled down at me "Haruhi you will see me so much you will be sick of me." I laughed as we walked to the door. He slipped on his shoes and once again brought me close into a hug. "Goodbye Kaoru drive safe." Kaoru nodded "Good Night sleep well Haruhi." As he began to walk away I called "Kaoru!" he turned to look at me, "I won't ever get sick of you no matter how much you drive me crazy, you rich bastard." Kaoru's face lit up in a grin as he walked away. I could hear the echo of his light laugh through the hall.

I closed the door and joy filled my heart. I didn't realize how much I missed him until the moment I seen him on my doorstep. I quickly got ready for bed and laid down. The bed was still heavenly. I stared up at my ceiling. I was lucky I knew that. I had great friends, I hadn't spoken to them in years yet here I am. Kyoya buying me a condo and Kaoru coming to visit. I smiled myself to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaoru

I began to stir, the morning light streamed into my window. It was morning once again and I did not want to be awake. I could hear gentle breathing beside me and an arm wrapped around my waist. I sat up quickly, I went to bed alone. Sure enough there lay Hikaru, he smirked at me "morning." I shook my head "you broke into my house?" "The maids let me in, plus I have a key I don't need to break in." I sighed and sat up, the cool air of the open window chilled my exposed upper torso. Hikaru's arm wrapped around my shoulder and he placed his head on top of mine "what's bothering you?" "Nothing." "Don't lie to me."

I pulled away from him and walked towards my bathroom. "Kaoru!" I didn't turn to face him because I knew he would follow me into the bathroom. I began brushing my teeth and I stared at my reflection. I stared at myself for what seemed like ages. Then I looked at Hikaru, he was leaning against the frame of my bathroom door. My twin, the only person I relied on until Haruhi. Hikaru still loved Haruhi too, how could I even try to pursue her? It's always been if Hikaru wanted it he could have it, I would wait or get something else.

Hikaru. He and I looked so much alike most people couldn't tell us apart. Then Hikaru dyed his hair dark brown, now it's easier but we still looked alike. Hikaru was only a cm taller than I was, he worked out a lot more which made his muscles a bit more noticeable. I would go to the gym with him once a week, then usually go jogging or swim some laps at least once a day. His eyes were exactly like mine though Haruhi once said his was more mischievous I didn't know I couldn't really tell. All I knew was that this was my twin, my bane of existence for so long. I loved him more than I thought I could love anyone.

I looked back at my own reflection. I then stripped off my clothing and went into the shower. Of course Hikaru didn't bother to leave. "You didn't come back to work after dinner Kaoru why?" "I had someone I needed to see, it took a while." Hikaru raised an eyebrow "who?" I ignored the question as I washed the conditioner out of my hair. I heard my phone ding, of course Hikaru picked it up "I totally forgot but we got a break feast with the guys this morning at 10:30."

I had also forgotten about that. "What's the time?" I asked." "9:43 might want to hurry up we have to leave in 20." I quickly jumped out of the shower, I wrapped and towel around my waist and headed into my walk in closet. I put on the newest Hitachiin suit. Hikaru was waiting as I walked back into the bathroom, I sighed "Hikaru there is something you should know." I began to style my hair. "Yeah?" "Haruhi is back."

Hikaru's eyes widened instantly "back as in how like back in Japan?" I nodded and turned to look at him. I could see the contemplation in his eyes. "c'mon," I motioned for him to follow me. The limo was waiting for us when we reached the front door. When we were sitting down he was still shocked. "That's where I was last night. Kyoya had told me so I wanted to check she was actually here." Hikaru's eyes flashed with jealousy "Kyoya told you?" I nodded I was hesitant to tell him but I knew he would be mad if I didn't. "She works for him now, he hired her right from America, and he paid for her to move back and bought her an apartment."

If looks could kill Hikaru definitely would have shot lasers through my face. I took a deep breath, he still couldn't control his emotions as wells as a normal person. "Hikaru be calm, it's just a job, and he was trying to be nice." Hikaru looked at me as if I was a fool "oh little brother if you think he did that to be nice you are truly naïve." I had to admit I thought the same thing at first but I quickly dismissed the idea. "Hikaru it's not what you think." I was starting to believe I shouldn't have told him now that we were about to have break feast with him. "Hikaru can't we just be happy that Haruhi is back?" Hikaru grit his teeth together "not if Kyoya has another plan for her."

Before I could protest as soon as the limo stopped in front of the restaurant Hikaru was out, I ran after him waving thanks to the driver. Sure enough there sat the others of the host club innocently at a table. Saturday mornings we had break feast I don't know how I forgot, and Thursday's we had dinner just us not our significant others. Hikaru stormed right up to the table slamming his hands down on the table.

Kyoya looked up one eyebrow raised, he clearly had no idea what was up. "What are you planning you cunning bastard?!" Hikaru yelled. "I wish I knew to which you were referring Hikaru." Kyoya stated calmly. Tamaki looked alarmed to Hikaru's sudden outburst, now Hikaru didn't publicly lose his temper anymore he was more rational to lose it when it was just him and I. I could understand where the alarm came from. "Haruhi." It was a single word but it was all anybody needed. Hikaru had never outgrew his love for her so suddenly it made sense to them all. Honey grabbed his arm "calm down Hika-chan it is okay." Hikaru pulled his arm away, Tamaki said "Hikaru calm down what is this about Haruhi?" Hikaru laughed "oh he didn't tell you either? Well at least I'm not the only one."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya "what is he talking about Kyoya?" Kyoya looked unimpressed, he shrugged his shoulders "I was waiting tell this break feast so we were all together. Haruhi is back." Everyone looked at him shocked besides my twin and I, Kyoya continued. "Haruhi is the newest lawyer for the Ootori group, she will work alongside me personally. I paid her moving expenses back to Japan and I also bought her an apartment, a place to live for when she got here because I knew she was probably didn't have adequate savings for her own apartment."

Tamaki smiled "Kyoya that's lovely! Yay, yay my baby girl is back!" I smiled at his reaction. But of course Hikaru wasn't finished "Boss are you blind! Do you not see what he's doing!?" Kyoya actually looked offended "Hikaru if you are implying what I think you are, I am a married man." Hikaru laughed again "and that stopped the boss from being born the fact his father was in a loveless marriage!" Kyoya looked shocked. This time it was Tamaki who yelled "Hikaru!"

We all stiffened, in Hikaru's case he jumped. "Kyoya has the utmost pure intentions, he is helping out Haruhi who we all know doesn't have the best finical standing, here he is offering a job in one of the most high class companies, so now if she decided she wanted to she could leave and have a very successful career. He was only thinking about her, plus we all know and trust Haruhi so that also helps Kyoya. The fact you have so little faith in him is upsetting apologize."

Hikaru looked like a beaten puppy, "I'm sorry," Kyoya sighed "apology accepted," No one mentioned the fact Kyoya had told me Haruhi was back. I kind of wondered myself why he told me. But the look he gave me made me realize he wanted me to be the first one to see her besides himself. I couldn't quite understand why that was but I was kind of grateful I got that half an hour with her.

The rest of the break feast went off without a hitch and of course Tamaki planned for all of us to surprise Haruhi at her apartment and welcome her back. I knew when Haruhi seen them she would be over whelmed by our sudden arrival. I laughed through the rest of the lunch, Hikaru eventually let go of his theory and let himself have fun. I'm surprised he didn't run straight to her. I loved when we were all together because it reminded me of high school, some weeks we couldn't all be there but the next week we were back.

I smiled to myself and looked around the posh restaurant. Would Haruhi eventually join us, I hoped so. She was also a part of this host club and there was always an empty seat here since it was an eight person table. As I stirred my coffee I realized once again this was a whole new chapter. I looked around the table, it was obvious Mori, Honey and Kyoya had no love interest towards Haruhi. But I knew my brother held feelings and I knew I did as well. Tamaki well, I honestly had no idea anymore. There was never much of a competition between Hikaru and me because I always gave him what he wanted but not this time. This time I loved her too much to let her go. I let her go once and I saw what it did for me, it did nothing, it only made me miserable, because I loved she and I missed her. This time I would fight for her.


End file.
